


Learning to Fly

by supermaket_flowers



Series: The Winged [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Flying, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Learn to Fly, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Wingfic, Wings, cole and nya and jay and zane and wu are watching, fixed errors (23/3/21)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermaket_flowers/pseuds/supermaket_flowers
Summary: Lloyd can’t fly and the Festival’s in a two weeks so Kai teaches him.But the Fire Master learnt by jumping off a roof so it’ll be interesting...
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Cole & Nya & Jay Walker, Lloyd Garmadon & Kai, Sensei Wu & Zane (Ninjago)
Series: The Winged [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081427
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Learning to Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fluttering Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437918) by [Aweebwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites). 



> First fic in a new series I’m starting! We’ll see how it turns out eh?  
> Last fic for 2020!  
> 25/2/21: finally found the fic that inspired this!

It’s common knowledge for the Winged that if you don't learn to fly properly or don't use your wings on a daily basis then they'll grow weak and be unable to support you well. 

When Lloyd joined them, none of the Ninja even considered that the blond hadn't had anyone to teach him how to fly like the others had. they didn't even realize it until midway through a mission when the others were making their escape by air, Lloyd was left on the ground.

"Do you really not know how to fly?” Kai asked one morning when they were paired up for training. 

"Would it be bad if I said no?” Lloyd answered as he dodged the fire Master's attacks. 

"Yeah? I can't believe you weren't taught to at Darkley's," Kai said as they finished training for the morning. 

"It makes sense that I wasn't taught as I was the only Winged there," Lloyd explained.

"Really? You were the only winged in a cohort of a couple hundred? We aren't really that rare," Kai asked, rhetorically, his fire-red wings backing up his confusion.

Yeah, I was. Winged might not be rare but we definitely are not common," Lloyd added.

On the other hand, the blond's own wings were army green with flecks of emerald and gold, and were often folded flat against his back, motionless.

"You not being able to fly must be changed, especially with the Festival in a few weeks," Kai said, before he disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

The next day, Kai dragged Lloyd up to the Bounty's deck before morning training.

“Why are we up here so early?” he asked as he walked out onto the deck after Kai.

“I'm gonna teach you how to fly properly, not just gliding," the brunette said, with too much enthusiasm for Lloyd to be comfortable with.

"Okay... I've only ever glided once, on that one mission," Lloyd corrected.

“I know but you want to join us for the festival, don't you? "Kai asked.

"Yeah-" Lloyd started saying.

“So I'll teach you," Kai said, flaring his wings, sending embers flying into the air and dangerously toward the ground.

All of the Ninja have different wing effects, Nya's looked forever wet, Jay's sparked with electricity when he flared them, Cole's looked like the tips were made of rock, and Zane's chilled the air around his.

* * *

"The way I learnt to fly was by running and jumping off a roof to let my wings catch me," Kai told him.

Lloyd's eyes widened when he realized what he was implying.

"You're gonna make me jump off the Bounty?" he confirmed." What if I can't fly and fall?" he added.

"I'll be beside you the whole time so if you do fall, which you won't, I'll catch you," Kai reassured him.

"If you say so," Lloyd agreed cautiously. Little did he know, the other Ninja and Wv were watching.

"How can he not know how to fly? Didn't Misako or someone teach him?" Jay asked in a half-whisper.

"Misako didn't because she isn't Winged, as for anyone else, no one else at Barkley's was winged," Wu explained.

“Misako isn't Winged? Then how is Lloyd?" Zane asked.

Typically, the child being Winged or not depended on their mother being or not but sometimes, rarely they can be Winged if only their father is.

"Lloyd must have a winged ancestor somewhere?” Cole answered, instead of Wu.

The two stood side-by-side on the deck, both had their wings flared (although Lloyd's were held at a bit of an odd angle). "Three," Kai started counting." two," they started running, "flap your wings hard...now!" Kai yelled.

Lloyd did as he said as they came up to the edge of the deck.

"Two," They were mere paces away from the edge." One!" They jumped off the edge, dissapearing from their view.

Lloyd fell a little before his wings caught him and he was hovering in the air, just below the Bounty.

"I'm...flying?" he asked, rhetorically.

Kai flew down and toward him before he spoke. “-Yeah, you are - although you are just hovering; the blond shrugged.

_FSM did that feel weird_.

“Come on," Kai said, flying off towards the Bounty where the others were waiting for them.

"How are you so stable? "Lloyd asked as they came to hover above the deck.

"Practice, mainly and mostly in very high-wind places," Kai explained.

"How are you not dead?” Lloyd asked as they finally touched down onto the deck, although Lloyd mostly went splat.

“Fate - I did get tossed down the side of many mountains," Kai said as they went back inside, Lloyd folding his wings tightly against his back.

"You up to doing that again tommorow?" Kai asked.

"Sure?"

* * *

"You know, it's not good for your wings to be so tightly folded against your back like that," Nya said when the others were in the Games Room playing video games, Wu was somewhere and the two of them were working on the Bounty's mechanics.

”It...isn't? Why?" Lloyd asked as he handed Nga a tool.

"Because it could seriously damage your wings," she said, her own wings tembling slightly.

"Especially if you're still learning to fly," she added.

"So," she put down her fools and stood up, "you should keep them unfolded, for now at least," Nya moved around and gently push open the blond's wings.

"Okay...?"

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t know when the next one’ll be up, all my stuff’s unplanned so...


End file.
